Angel Leos pov
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Leo wakes up on the rooftops clueless to how he got there. The only thing he can remember is that he was out for a run. It doesn't take him long to realize that his life is in jeopardy. But will he be able to get help in time? I suck at summaries.


Angels

My eyes slowly fluttered open revealing to me that I was out on the rooftops, darkness consuming the city in it's mysterious depths. That's all I could tell for certain though, everything else was a confusing blur of colors. I should have been scared of this unusual phenomenon yet I found myself oddly pleased, everything was different now and it gave me a chilling pleasure to be able to perceive the world this way. As I cherished the blend of colors I tried to lift myself from my crippled position so that I might be able to witness more in my new vision. Much to my surprise a pain of great magnitude shot through my whole body, causing a yelp to escape me before I fell limply back onto the hard roof. It was then that I realized how much trouble I was in. I don't know how I missed it, but I was lying in a pool of blood that was no doubt my own. The idea of death would have frightened most people, but I found a strange sense of comfort and ease from the possibility. At least I would no longer have to suffer in this cruel world, I might actually be able to find peace in a place where lying, cheating, and murder were nothing more then a bad dream. The thought made me chuckle lightly, as psychotic as it sounds. In my current condition I can't say sanity was even possible, I had cracked. Suddenly a crack of thunder rumbled overhead, making me smile slightly. It was going to rain, how fitting. It was just like all the movies, where it seemed as if heartbreak or tragedy set it off. One might even think the weather was capable of comprehending how people felt and altered to suit the mood, I myself thought such things as a kid. That was a long time ago though, I was no longer the same innocent child and would never be again.

As I treasured the few moments I had left I heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching me. I didn't know how to react, on one hand they might be what saved my life and on the other hand they might just want to torture me as much as possible before I died. Either way I didn't really have much say in the matter and what happened was going to happen. Weak as I was I still wanted to get a look at who might possibly be my savior. Were they a woman or a man? Beautiful or repulsive? I had to know. So with much effort I managed to lift my head from the bloody pavement, oblivious to the pain. What I saw amazed me to no end. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, her short black hair swaying gently in the wind, eyes shining brighter then the stars, and smile understanding. I must be delusional, no one that beautiful would stand to be in the presence of someone like me without becoming horrified. Somehow I didn't care whether she was real or not, it was enough that I could look upon such splendor before I passed on. I had been denied such happiness from the day I came to be, yet somehow came to with the fact that I didn't deserve to experience such things. She then proceeded to kneel down next to me, gently touching my face with her hand. Her touch was so warm and comforting that I couldn't help but smile with pleasure as I watched her dumbly. I couldn't get over how magnificent she appeared to be, she was just like an angel from her looks right down to her actions. An angel…my angel.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry for all the shit I've put you through. You never deserved it…never. I just hope you can forgive me." her voice sounded slurred to me due to my foggy mind, but I somehow managed to understand what she said. Still, I wasn't sure what she meant by it all. Did I know her? If so, why didn't I recognize her? Was I really that messed up? I didn't know nor did I care, I just wanted to enjoy the moment. "I never wanted to hurt you, I-I care about you. I always have, even though we were enemies. I wish I could take it all back, every mean and spiteful thing I ever did to you." she went on, though I wasn't really listening to her words so much as the tone of her voice. She seemed so sad and it was because of me. Something had happened between us to cause her so much grief, but what exactly I would probably never know. I just wanted her to be happy. "Leo…I know you must hate me. Still, believe me, I only wanted the best for you. Sadly you made that difficult by chasing after my father. I never had a choice in your fate." she mumbled, tears slipping from her face to land on the pavement between us. I wanted so much to tell her that it was ok, that it didn't matter what she'd done, that it was all in the past now. However I couldn't muster the strength to do so, I was to weak from the loss of blood. "Just-just know this…I always valued your concern, it meant the world to me. I hope you understand…" she whispered as she softly ran her fingers across my cheek. It felt so relaxing, I felt my eyes becoming heavier by the minute. Yet I refused to die without letting her know that it was ok. So with the last of my strength I managed to weakly utter a single word. "F-forgiven." her face immediately lit up and it pleased me to no end.

"Thank you…thank you." she said through her tears before hoisting me into a sitting position and drawing me closer to her. In fact, I was so close that I was able to hear her heart beat as I leaned against her trembling body. The sound of her heart coupled with her sweet embrace was enough to make me drift. As I faded away I took one last look at her face and rejoiced. I may have been dieing, but at least I would die in the arms of my angel.


End file.
